


Wanna sneak out?

by classicpleistocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Yuri is 19, getting cockblocked by the whole hasetsu basically, the katsuki home is not ideal for having sex let's admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: Otabek Altin was a patient man.He’d waited five years to meet the boy of his dreams again. He’d borne the distance between Yuri and him, and the months it took them to be able to see him again between one meeting and the next. He’d waited the time it took Yuri to make the first step and ask him to be his boyfriend.So why the hell couldn’t the universe reward him for once and finally give them some time alone?Or, Yuri and Otabek have to find a way to be intimate while staying at the onsen





	Wanna sneak out?

**Author's Note:**

> For the sex starter prompt "snuck out of the house to have sex".
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, where you can find me as [aftgonice](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/).

 Otabek Altin was a patient man.

 He’d waited five years to meet the boy of his dreams again. He’d borne the distance between Yuri and him, and the months it took them to be able to see him again between one meeting and the next. He’d waited the time it took Yuri to make the first step and ask him to be his boyfriend.

 So why the hell couldn’t the universe reward him for once and finally give them some time alone?

 It’d been days. Days spent at the onsen of the Katsuki family, where Otabek had been many times by now. He was honestly starting to feel a little bit at home there. Despite the language barrier, they’d welcomed him like a fourth son (the second being Victor and the third being Yuri), and he was really, really grateful.

 But between training at Ice Castle, walls that were too thin, visiting the town, dinners at the Nishigoris or at Minako’s, and a dog that had developed a habit of wanting to sleep in Otabek and Yuri’s guest bedroom, they still had to find an intimate moment.

 The most they’d managed were a few make out sessions in empty hallways that somehow always ended up in them being cockblocked, and Otabek was going to go fucking nuts, pun absolutely intended.

 Today was Yuri’s nineteenth birthday, and half Hasetsu was celebrating him at Yu-topia. Otabek wanted to celebrate his boyfriend’s special day in all the ways he knew, but it didn’t look like it was going to happen. Sure, he got a seat next to Yuri, and he could embrace him and even kiss him every time he wanted, between one bite of delicious Japanese food and another, but Otabek needed Yuri under him, on top of him, he didn’t fucking care how, as long as he could see the moment Yuri’s eyes closed against his will and his whole body trembled with release.

 He shifted uncomfortably and tried to get back to reality before the situation in his pants spiraled out of control, but Yuri leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Wanna sneak out?”

 Otabek kept his expression neutral, or at least he hoped he did. He slowly turned his head to whisper back in Yuri’s ear and said, “Where, kitten?” using the pet name that made it clear that he understood what Yuri was onto. He kissed his temple for good measure, hoping to make their interaction look more innocent to the others’ eyes.

 Yuri smirked and Otabek understood it correctly for, “ _Follow my lead._ ”

 Soon enough, as the dinner came slowly to an end, Yuri kept yawning and rubbing his eyes in a way that, if one knew him as well as Otabek did, gave it away as fake. Still, the others must have bought it, because when Yuri leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder with a feigned sleepy sigh, Hiroko said something that Yuuri translated to, “You should probably take him to bed, he’s had a long day.”

 So Otabek took him to their room, glad they had an excuse to flee from the others without being rude to them, but he still didn’t know how that was going to help them achieve some intimacy.

 “Yura, what-”

 Yuri came awake from his faked half-asleep state and shut Otabek up with a quick kiss. “Now we sneak out the window and go where nobody will hear us.”

*

 A short while later, Yuri had him on his back on the cold floor of a locker room of Ice Castle before Otabek could ask him how he got himself the keys to the rink. It wasn’t a very romantic place, but this was not the time for soft and delicate lovemaking. They’d both been hungry for this all those months spent apart, but these last few days spent at Hasetsu, together and yet always cockblocked, had made things unbearable for both of them.

 So unbearable that now Otabek had to stop Yuri from dry humping him if he didn’t want to make a mess of his clothes. “Yura, fuck. Take my pants off,” he said against his lips.

 Yuri obeyed him in a quick move and finally freed his cock. There were things Otabek wanted to say that he didn’t get to, because Yuri’s mouth was exactly where Otabek needed it now.

 He only allowed himself to enjoy this for a few minutes before he sat up and tugged Yuri’s pants and boxers down. Then he backed him up against the nearest wall, and they could finally allow the moans coming from their throats to freely escape as they kissed. Moans that became louder when Otabek grabbed them both and stroked them in a slow rhythm, until Yuri begged him, almost screaming that he needed to come.

 That’s when Otabek stopped kissing him and put his mouth to better use, while his hand kept seeking his own release, expertly timing it with Yuri’s.

 Hearing the noises they made when finally they both came, Otabek was grateful that they had waited until they were away from everyone, even at the cost of a few painful random boners.

 In a daze, he sat down next to Yuri with his back to the wall, waiting for his heart to calm down and careful of the mess he’d done in his hand.

 “That was worth sneaking out for,” said Yuri after a while, his head leaning against the wall behind him.

 “Yeah,” was all Otabek could reply.

 Another pause. “Do you think anyone noticed we aren’t there anymore?”

Otabek had to laugh. “Probably. Most definitely.”

 They looked at each other, and Yuri smirked. “That was hot as fuck, though, Beka.”

He replied with his own grin and a kiss. “Happy birthday, Yura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it let me know with a kudos or a comment :)


End file.
